callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persona Non Grata
"Persona Non Grata" is the third level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player assumes the role of Yuri. This level is set right after "Endgame". The main objective is to evacuate the wounded Soap to Nikolai's chopper. At first they shoot their way towards a weapon cache where Yuri will be operating a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) and they use that to clear a path to the helicopter where Yuri is left behind but eventually gets to the chopper after nearly drowning in a river. Walkthrough The mission starts with the player as Yuri, a Russian, Ex-Spetsnaz and a disavowed Task Force 141 member, who is called out by Nikolai to help out. Soap is still wounded from the events of Endgame, while Nikolai and a doctor attempt to aid him. During this, Makarov, who is "tying up loose ends", sends his men to attack. The player is to assist Captain Price and the Russian Loyalists in protecting Soap from the Ultranationalists. During the gunfight, the doctor, who was aiding Soap is shot and the player is to go over to the table next to Soap and put an injection in him. After injecting Soap, the player is to go back to the gunfire. Later on, Soap needs to be moved and Nikolai carries him. Price and the player need to clear the way in order to move forward. Nikolai mentions a weapons cache nearby which contains a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle), which they can use to reach a chopper. The player needs to exit the estate and push through the town in order to reach the weapons cache. When leaving the estate, civilians are running away, while Ultranationlists attempt to kill Yuri, Price, Soap, Nikolai, remaining Task Force 141 members and the Loyalists. Also, helicopters and a Reaper attempt to hinder the group. When the group reaches the weapons cache, Nikolai tells Price the UGV is in a shipping crate under the cache. Price opens the crate and which reveals the UGV. Since, the device is Russian, Yuri (the player) is to operate the machine. After accessing the UGV, the player is to use it to clear any enemies with a grenade launcher that has limited ammo and a minigun with unlimited ammo, so the group can reach the chopper safely. After clearing several areas, multiple helicopters will arrive and the player needs to shoot them down. When the UGV reaches the chopper, the player needs to protect Price, Soap and Nikolai from the Ultranationlists, so they can reach the chopper. When the three commandeer the chopper, the UGV is destroyed by the Reaper. Now, the player needs to sprint to the chopper, while avoiding Predator Missiles being fired by the Reaper. When the player is almost at the chopper, the Reaper fires at a wooden structure that the player is on (therefore destroying it) and ends up sliding down a hill. In these few seconds, the player needs to move left and right in order to avoid plants, rocks or debris. After that, Yuri ends up sliding off the hill and into a river. At first, the streams make it difficult for him to escape, but fortunately he grabs hold of a rock near shore and crawls onto land. The chopper Nikolai, Price and Soap are in find Yuri and brings him to safety. Also, Soap recovers from his wounds and at first doesn't know who Yuri is, implying that he was unconscious during his aid. Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry Weapon_ak47_large.png| AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon desert eagle large.png| Desert Eagle Weapons found in the level These weapons can be found throughout the level with and without attachments: Weapon_ak47_large.png| AK-47 Weapon_mg36_large.png| MG36 Weapon g36 large.png| G36C Weapon m4 short large.png| M4A1 Weapon mp412 large.png| MP412 Weapon_pecheneg_large.png| PKP Pecheneg Intel 8. Start the mission by exiting a building and entering a courtyard. Once in the courtyard, head to the right and look for a small room that houses this piece of intel. 9. In the market area, look for a house on the right side of the street sitting on a corner. Head to the second floor and find the intel poised atop a nightstand in a bedroom. 10. Behind Price, in a shed, where Yuri takes control of the UGV. The intel is sitting on top of a barrel on the back side of the crate with the UGV in it. 11. Outside of the shed where intel #10 is sits a playground, and the intel location is on top of the slide. Wait until the UGV is destroyed and the sprint to the evac zone commences before the player can grab it thumb|500px|right Transcript Trivia *"Persona non grata" is Latin for "An unwelcome person", a state of diplomacy that keeps a certain person from entering a country. *The events of this mission actually occur before the New York missions due to different times zones; India occurred at 9 a.m. in its timezone and New York occurred 10 a.m. EST. India is ahead of New York, therefore this mission takes place before New York, chronologically. *Afghanistan and India are one hour apart. Endgame took place somewhere at 6pm while this mission occurs 9 a.m. This means Soap held on with his wound for over 14 hours. *Strangely, the character model for Yuri in this mission, when looking at him in the assault drone, is the same as Kamarov's from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When turning on the UGV, on the top one can see these words: InfinityHammer BIOS 4.0 Reliz 6.0. *The player can shoot themselves when first gaining control of the UGV. If the player does, the message "You Killed Yourself" appears. *The loading screen cinematic shows that the Russians had landed in Boston, New York, Virginia, Georgia, and Florida and have retreated. *In the Redemption Trailer, Captain Price was wearing the TF141 uniform from the MW2 mission, Endgame. In the official game, though, he is wearing a different uniform. *Oddly, even though this mission takes place after Endgame, Nikolai is wearing a different uniform. *It is unknown why the Indian government failed to notice terrorist attacks on her soil. *It is unknown how Makarov managed to locate Loyalists safehouse in India so quickly. *The way Soap mentioned Yuri after surviving Makarov's assault is an homage to F.N.G. *After escaping the courtyard and breaching through the gate, the player can see this large arch down in the road, if the player goes closer to this arch they will trigger an injured civilian attempting to crawl away from the fight; though this civilian is not seen until the player steps of the road. **This civilian is also unique because he always dies the same way each playthrough, and his corpse disappears if the player goes down the road far enough. *After breaching into the building with the civilians taking shelter, the player could venture back into the town they just came through, with no success, because a helicopter will fire rockets that will always kill the player - whether they are under shelter or not. Quotes Achievements *'Carpe Diem' - Complete "Persona Non Grata" on any difficulty. *'What Goes Up... '- Destroy all the choppers with the UGV's grenade launcher. *'Out of the Frying Pan...' - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence", and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 Intel - Persona Non Grata Intel Locations (4 Intel) Video:CoD Modern Warfare 3: Mission 3 Persona Non Grata|Yuri holding the AK47. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign